Lucis
Lucis - czarodziejka światła z planety Lumenia, obecnie mieszkająca na Solarii. Wygląd Lucis posiada ciepłą karnację i oczy w kolorze zielonożółtym. Swoje długie, proste włosy w odcieniu złocistego blondu nosi rozpuszczone. Ich część tworzy grzywkę, która delikatnie opada na twarz, jednak nie zasłania jej oczu. Czarodziejka swoje niemal niewidoczne, blade usta podkreśla mocnymi szminkami (najczęściej koralowymi). Dziewczyna na co dzień ubiera się w krótką, dopasowaną, marszczoną sukienkę w kolorze koralowej czerwieni, która z jednej strony posiada wycięcia niemal na całej swojej długości. Materiał spinany jest gdzieniegdzie rubinowymi krążkami - między innymi na prawym ramieniu dziewczyny, gdzie znajduje się jedyne ramiączko kreacji. Do tego dziewczyna zakłada sandały z białymi rzemieniami i podeszwami kolorystycznie dopasowanymi do sukienki. We włosach widoczna jest ozdoba z trzech kamieni szlachetnych - takie same znajdują się zarówno na sukience, jak i na butach dziewczyny. Innych dodatków w stylizacji brak. Osobowość Lucis lubi wykonywać czynności samodzielnie - bardzo zależy jej na niezależności i posiadaniu różnych doświadczeń, co pomogłoby jej w rozpoczęciu dorosłego życia. Jest słowna i przede wszystkim odpowiedzialna. Chociaż nie pochodzi z biednej rodziny, jako dziecko miała sporo obowiązków i ciężko pracowała na swoje kieszonkowe, dlatego nie znosi rozpieszczenia (poniekąd motywowane jest to zazdrością). Ma potrzebę udowadniania swoich umiejętności i niechętnie prosi o pomoc. Dziewczyna bardzo nie lubi, gdy ktoś z góry zakłada, że nie da rady/czegoś nie potrafi. Chętnie przyjmuje i rzuca wyzwania - można powiedzieć, że lubi rywalizować. Bardzo zależy jej na wygranej, więc zdarza jej się grać nieczysto. Zdecydowanie jej aparycja nie oddaje powyższych cech. Przesadnie dba o wygląd, co zabiera jej sporo czasu - jest pod tym względem perfekcjonistką, a wszelkie niedoskonałości (na przykład w postaci odstającego kosmyka) bardzo ją irytują. Dziewczyna wydaje się z tego powodu próżna, jednak powierzchowność nie jest dla niej najważniejsza (choć pozwala jej ona wybijać się z tłumu i daje jej pewność siebie) - o wiele bardziej ceni bliskie osoby i edukacje, choć z tą nie zawsze jej z nią po drodze. Chęć rywalizacji pozostaje uśpiona, jeśli chodzi o dobre oceny. Czarodziejka stara się osiągać dobre wyniki, jednak nie zależy jej na byciu prymusem - co innego podczas zajęć praktycznych czy zajęć w terenie. Wówczas stara się wypaść jak najlepiej. Lucis wprost uwielbia plotki, jednak nie lubi ich rozpowiadać - zazwyczaj dzieli się tym co usłyszy ze swoją najlepszą przyjaciółką. Posiadanie informacji (zwłaszcza wstydliwych) o innych ludziach daje jej sporo satysfakcji, choć dziewczyna prawie nigdy ich przeciwko komuś nie wykorzystuje - trzeba ją naprawdę mocno zirytować, aby to się stało. Chociaż jest stała w uczuciach, nawet będąc w związku (co może działać zazdrosnemu partnerowi na nerwy) bardzo lubi flirtować i kokietować - te dwie rzeczy zapewniają jej bowiem uwagę, wówczas dziewczyna czuje się doceniona. Lucis należy do osób leniwych - niechętnie bierze się za sprzątanie (czuje obrzydzenie do niektórych jego rodzajów - na przykład do mycia naczyń lub toalet) dlatego stara się wspomagać magią. Ta cecha motywuje u niej spryt - dziewczyna potrafi i uwielbia kombinować. Aby osiągnąć jak najwięcej jak najmniejszym kosztem, stara się szukać niekonwencjonalnych (a czasem niedozwolonych) rozwiązań. Lenistwo powoduje, że wpada na całkiem dobre pomysły, których realizacja pomaga uporać się z obowiązkami. Nie sprawdza się to jedynak, gdy wykonuje czynności pod nadzorem. Czarodziejka nie tylko szczyci się doskonałym wzrokiem, ale i spostrzegawczością. Potrafi zauważyć wiele szczegółów, które przeciętna osoba ignoruje, co pozwala działać jej sprawniej. Wystarczy, że przyjrzy się chwilę jakiemuś pomieszczeniu i wracając tam jest w stanie stwierdzić, czy coś (nawet bardzo niewielkiego) zmieniło swoje położenie. Moce Moce czarodziejki polegają na manipulacji wszelkim światłem, bez względu na jego pochodzenie. Dziewczyna może je między innymi absorbować z otoczenia - wówczas w jej pobliżu gasną wszelkie jego źródła (oczywiście oprócz gwiazd). Co ciekawe, aby samodzielnie je emitować, czarodziejka nie musi dokonywać wcześniejszej absorpcji. Ponieważ światłu zawsze towarzyszy ciepło, Lucis może z pomocą swoich mocy ogrzewać różne obiekty czy topić lód (co zajmuje sporo czasu). Gdy gleba jest wystarczająco wilgotna, może z pomocą swoich mocy światła pobudzać i przyspieszać wzrost roślin. Oprócz wcześniej wymienionych umiejętności, tak jak inne czarodziejki dysponuje atakami i zaklęciami obronnymi związanymi ze swoimi mocami. Mocne strony *'Sokoli wzrok i spostrzegawczość' - wzrok Lucis jest lepszy od wzroku przeciętnej osoby. Dzięki niemu i dobrej pamięci potrafi zapamiętywać obrazy z najdrobniejszymi szczegółami. Jest na tyle spostrzegawcza, że potrafi dostrzec nawet niewielkie zmiany w pomieszczeniu, w którym była wcześniej (nawet, jeśli znajdowała się tam tylko raz i to przez krótką chwilę); *'Mowa ciała' - dziewczyna całkiem nieźle radzi sobie z odczytywaniem mowy ciała, w czym zdecydowanie pomaga jej wspomniana wyżej spostrzegawczość; *'Malowanie' - chociaż dziewczyna kompletnie nie potrafi szkicować, zaskakująco dobrze radzi sobie z malowaniem. Dzieje się tak dlatego, że korzysta z wielu pędzli o różnych kształtach - wystarczy kilka przyłożeń odpowiedniego pędzla do płótna, aby powstało naturalnie wygladające drzewo; *'Gust' - dziewczyna zdecydowanie go posiada. Potrafi łączyć kroje i tkaniny, a także kolory. Świetnie zna się na dobiorze ubrań i udziela rad w tym zakresie (na przykład na temat dobierania barw odzieży do karnacji); Słabości *'Brak światła' - jako mieszkanka Solarii, jest szczególnie wrażliwa na brak światła słonecznego, który powoduje u niej znaczne osłabienie i uniemożliwia korzystanie z mocy; *'Szkicowanie' - dziewczyna nie ma wyćwiczonej ręki, więc nie potrafi dobrze szkicować. Prawdę mówiąc ta czynność ją irytuje, ponieważ rozleniwiona przez pędzle nie przywykła do odtwarzania elementów tylko z pomocą ołówka, co jest dość czasochłonne; *'Śpiewanie' - głos Lucis wydaje się całkiem miły i przyjemny dla ucha, gdy ta mówi. Co innego, gdy zaczyna śpiewać. Wówczas wydaje się on bardzo słaby, dodatkowo dziewczyna nie potrafi go kontrolować; *'Podatność na uzależnienia' - czarodzieka bardzo szybko się uzależnia. Stara się dbać o figurę, dlatego bardzo rzadko jada słodycze, które kiedyś stanowiły obowiązkowy punkt w jej jadłospisie. Pochodzenie thumb Solaria - to słoneczna kraina w Magicznym Wymiarze. Mieszkańcy tego świata cieszą się nieustannym słońcem, ponieważ planeta posiada aż trzy takie gwiazdy. Władzę sprawuje król Radius, a księżniczką jest jego córka Stella. Gdy wszystkie słońca Solarii znajdą się jednej linii, król przekazuje władzę w państwie na jeden dzień wybranej przez siebie osobie. Los słońc jest połączony z losami planety i monarchy - siły życiowe króla gasną wraz ze słońcami. Brak światła słonecznego ma także negatywy wpływ przynajmniej na (magiczną) część mieszkańcówS02E04. Szkoła thumb Szkoła Czarodziejek Alfea to placówka, do której uczęszczają młode dziewczyny obdarzone zdolnościami magicznymi. Studentki poznają tutaj podstawy magii i uczą się korzystania z niej. Chociaż w placówce funkcjonują oceny i egzaminy, które trzeba co jakiś czas zaliczać, to najważniejszym sprawdzianem osiągnięć edukacyjnych młodej czarodziejki jest zdobywanie kolejnych poziomów magii. Aby otrzymać promocję do drugiej klasy, wróżka musi obudzić w sobie moce i dokonać podstawowej transformacji. Aby znaleźć się w trzeciej klasie, należy uzyskać stopień charmixu. Jeśli uczennica na trzecim roku zdobędzie enchantix, wówczas kończy szkołę i otrzymuje tytuł wróżki strażniczki swojej planety - wydaje się być to sytuacją wyjątkową, bowiem cykl nauczania w Alfei powinien trwać 5 lat.S01E02Jest to informacja z cytatu Gryzeldy, być może twórcy postanowili nieco skrócić ten czas by dać sobie możliwość na tworzenie serii w nieco innych lokacjach i bez ograniczeń, bo ich uczęszczanie do szkoły wiąże się z obowiązkami (dziewczęta opuszczając szkołę zazwyczaj robiły to bez zezwolenia i były za to karane). Być może zdobycie enchantixu (który jest ostateczną formą i świadczy o dojrzałości czarodziejki) sprawia, że nie jest ona w stanie nauczyć się w Alfei już niczego i może zacząć dorosłe życie, mając na sobie ciężar odpowiedzialności nie tylko za siebie, ale i swoją planetę Studentki mieszkają w internacie, a program nauczania przewiduje na pierwszym roku takie zajęcia jak: lekcje transformacji (z profesorem Wizgizem), lekcje eliksirów (z profesorem Palladium), egzaminy w komorze symulacyjnej (ponownie z profesorem Palladium), lekcje historii magii (nauczyciel nieznany, później profesor Daphne), etykieta i wierszowane zaklęcia(profesor DuFour)Widzimy ją w drugim odcinku pierwszego sezonu, jednak nie mamy okazji zobaczyć jej zajęć w serialu - jest ona jednak obecna w komiksachDosłownie są to poetyckie zaklęcia, jednak prawdopodobnie chodzi o zaklęcia mające formuły wierszowane, które się rymują.Więcej o profesor DuFour można przeczytać tu.. Na drugim roku pojawiają się trzy dodatkowe przedmioty: magiofilozofia (z profesorem Avalonem), lekcje obrony (z profesor Gryzeldą), zajęcia z magii konwergencyjnej (z panią dyrektor Faragondą). Serial nie przedstawił nam żadnych nowych przedmiotów na trzecim roku - prawdopodobnie dziewczęta uczą się tych samych, jednak najważniejszy dla nich jest ostateczny egzamin czyli (wyżej wspomniane) zdobycie enchantixu. Relacja Rodzina Czarodziejka posiada troje starszego rodzeństwa oraz bardzo wymagających rodziców, którzy - chociaż Lucis jest ich najmłodszą latoroślą - kładli duży nacisk na jej edukację, oczekiwali wysokich stopni i sukcesów. Zdecydowanie jej nie rozpieszczali. Zaszczepili za to w sercu córki chęć rywalizacji i zawiść - mimo że tak naprawdę chcieli dla niej jak najlepiej i zwyczajnie troszczyli się o przyszłość potomka. Przyjaciele Przyjaciółką dziewczyny jest czarodziejka owoców imieniem Cherry. Lucis docenia to, że przyjaciółka jest dobrą, serdeczną osobą, a przede wszystkim potrafi znieść humory i ciężki charakter czarodziejki światła. Jest dla niej wielkim wsparciem i osobą, która - gdy naprawdę zajdzie taka potrzeba - potrafi przywołać Lucis do porządku. Miłość Chłopakiem czarodziejki jest Ed. Para miewała trudne chwile, ponieważ młodzieniec miał dość wylewania żółci przez dziewczynę i ciągłego porównywania ich związku do związku Iana i Ravery. Przez jakiś czas Lucis zależało głównie na tym, aby byli lepsi od tej dwójki. W końcu jednak się opamiętała i po jednym z ich burzliwych zerwań (problemy w ich związku nie zakończyły się wówczas całkowicie, więc zerwania i tak mimo wszystko miały później miejsce) zdecydowała się na szczerą rozmowę z chłopakiem. Wrogowie Tak jak inne czarodziejki, Lucis nie cierpi czarownic (choć są w szkole osoby uważające, że ta idealnie nadawałaby się na uczennicę Chmurnej Wieży). Osobą, za którą nie przepada (delikatnie mówiąc) w szkole jest Ravery. Transformacje Podstawowa= thumb|80px Podstawowa transformacja czarodziejki jest raczej monokolorystyczna. Lucis ubrana jest w jednoczęściowy, dość skąpy strój w kolorze złotym, a jej nogi w dużej mierze zakrywają dość wysokie kozaki, kolorystycznie pasujące do kostiumu. Na przedramionach dziewczyny można zobaczyć masywne, złote bransolety. Nieco nad nimi, na każdej ręce, znajdują się jeszcze po dwie takie bransoletyki, jednak wyraźnie cieńsze. Na skroniach czarodziejki spoczywa ozdoba wykonaną z tego samego metalu szlachetnego, mającą przypominać wieniec z liści laurowych. Tak jak u każda czarodziejka po przemianie, Lucis posiada skrzydła pasujące do całej stylizacji. Zaklęcia: Świetlny cios, atak promieni, tarcza luminescencyjna. Ciekawostki *Mocne światło nie podrażnia oczu dziewczyny - może więc ona bez okularów przeciwsłonecznych czy mrużenia oczu patrzeć w jego źródło (nawet słonce); *Do szewskiej pasji doprowadza ja mlaskanie i przemądrzałość; *Jej ulubione zwierzę to kot - najbardziej ceni sobie rasę maine coon; *Preferowanymi przez dziewczynę kolorami są zółty i złoty; *Ulubionym jedzeniem Lucis są lody - lubi próbować różnych smaków, ale najbardziej smakują jej śmietankowe i truskawkowe; *Choć nie przepada za szkołą, uwielbia magiofilozofię (prawodopodobnie ze względu na profesora Avalona); *Nie ma wyrafinowanego gustu muzycznego - najchętniej słucha muzyki popularnej; *Potrafi spędzić długie godziny na oglądaniu telewizyjnych reality show; *To typowy wzrokowiec - zarówno w przyswajaniu informacji, jak i ocenianiu ludzi; *Przegląda się w każdej powierzchni, w której zobaczy swoje odbicie - w stawie, szybie sklepowej wystawy, a nawet w chyichś okularach; *Zawsze ma przy sobie magicznie zmniejszony "zestaw awaryjny", który zawiera podstawowe kosmetyki: puder, podkład, pomadkę oraz kredki do oczu i brwi; *Początkowo miała ona pochodzić z Lumenii, jednak koncepcja ta powstała jeszcze przed debiutem planety w serialu. Gdy została nam ona przybliżona, autorka zrezygnowała z tego pomysłu. Jak się później okazało, planety nie zamieszkują ludzie, a humanoidalne gwiazdki; *Sukienka dziewczyny w stroju codziennym pochodzi z tego generatora; *Projekt stroju jej transformacji jest wzorowany na kostiumie Maddie Ziegler do tańca "Bond Girl"Link do klipu z występem na YouTube: KLiK; *Lucis oznacza z łac. światło/jasny - imię nawiązuje do mocy i planety, z której pochodzi; *W serialu poznajemy nimfę wodną o podobnie brzmiącym imieniu - LusizS01E04. Odmiana imienia #mianownik (kto? co?) - Lucis #dopełniacz (kogo? czego?) - Lucis #celownik (komu? czemu?) - Lucis #biernik (kogo? co?) - Lucis #narzędnik ((z) kim? (z) czym?) - Lucis #miejscownik (o kim? o czym?) - Lucis #wołacz (o!) - Lucis! Galeria Codzienne= Lucis-v2-halszka454.png |-|Transformacja= Lucis-transformacja-v2-halszka454.png |-|Stary wygląd= Lucis-codzienny-halszka454.png|Codzienny Lucis-transformacja-halszka454.png|Transformacja podstawowa bez tła Lucis-transformacja-z-tlem-halszka454.png|Transformacja podstawowa z tłem Przypisy Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Czarodziejki Kategoria:Halszka454 Kategoria:Solaria